


He Wanted

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knew he shouldn't, but he wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wanted

John had always been close to his Daddy, maybe a little too close in some peoples eyes, but John had never seen it like that. He’d loved his Daddy with the pure, unconditional love and devotion that only a child had. 

It wasn’t that his Daddy had ever done anything wrong, he’d never hurt him, or touched him inappropriately. No, that all laid on John. John was the one always trying to be near his Daddy, always giving him little kisses on the lips, always wanting to snuggle and crawl into bed with his father, always wanting his Daddy’s hands on him.

So when Henry disappeared John was heartbroken, blaming himself for his Daddy leaving him. Maybe it wasn’t right, what he had felt for his father, but at the time John hadn’t known any better.

That didn’t mean that when Dean started acting the same way when Mary was pregnant with Sam that John should have let the boy have his way. More nights than not when Mary was nearing the end of her pregnancy John would be found asleep on the couch, Dean curled up on his chest, giving him little kisses. 

John should have stopped Dean, should have told him no, but couldn’t find it in him to break the boy’s heart. And then after Sammy was born, when Dean started climbing into the crib, giving his baby brother those same sort of kisses, John should have said something, but he didn’t.

After Mary died John was broken, and the only thing that kept him going was his boys. All too soon Sammy was walking, and following Dean’s example showering John with kisses and hugs, demanding those innocent little touches.

And John hated himself.

Because as wrong as he knew it was, he didn’t want to keep the touches innocent. He wanted more, wanted what no father should want from his children, so he threw himself more into the hunt.

And every time he came home he’d find himself watching the boys, watching as they clung to each other, sharing those sweet little kisses with each other. And John wanted. The boys would kiss and snuggle him as well, as if they were trying to make him stay, each time the kisses would linger longer and longer and John knew he had to stop this, had to do something to make it stop, but he never did.

The boys were still sharing a bed, and John would creep into their room and watch them while they slept, arms and legs entwined as if they were trying to crawl into each other’s skins. 

John found his relief where he could, taking a few lovers every so often, but their kisses were never right, never what he wanted or needed and he knew he was damned. 

By the time Dean was 12 John had fathered another child, another son, named Adam, and as badly as he wanted to be a part of the boy’s life he knew he couldn’t corrupt him as he had done with Sam and Dean, so he stayed out of the boy’s life, hoping and praying that his mother would never tell the boy about him.

Time seemed to go by quickly, and all too soon Sam was almost 13 and Dean was 17 and the boys, well the boys were much closer than any brothers had right to be. John had caught them together, Sam on Dean’s lap, rocking against his big brother as they kissed long and hard, Dean’s hands cupping Sam’s ass.

He’d stood in the doorway, watching as they moved together, moaning and touching and losing themselves in their twisted form of love. And God help him, John wanted. He stood there, cock hard in his pants, in the shadows as Dean pulled the shirt off of Sam’s body, tossing it to the floor. He stood there palming himself when Sam climbed off of Dean just long enough to undress himself while Dean stripped. He stood there biting his lip as Sam straddled Dean’s lap once more, lowering himself onto his brother’s cock, head thrown back in pleasure as Dean slowly fucked him. He stood there coming in his pants like a teenager as the boys came, trading sinful little kisses as they moaned each others names.

That night as he lay in bed he let the images of them run through his mind as he touched himself, coming hard at the memory of their faces as they came. He felt sick, and at the same time he still wanted.

It wasn’t long before he was catching them often, in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a few times in the car. Each time he didn’t say a word, and he wasn’t sure if they even knew he had seen them, but each time he came as they did, wanting to touch and taste and take what should be his. 

When summer came he tried to stay away, but an injury kept him with the boys in the run down house they were using. After a week he thought he’d go mad, the boys were shameless in their couplings, sometimes going at it so often that John was certain they’d die of dehydration. But he never stopped them, and he never stopped watching.

By the time the 4th of July rolled around John was at the end of his rope, kept awake the entire night before by the sound of his boys fucking one room over. He limped over to their room with the intention of putting and end to it, but all thoughts of that flew right out the window when Dean pulled him into the room and shoved him none to gently onto the bed.

It had been years since either of them kissed him, so the first brush of Sam’s lips against his was a bit shocking. Not as shocking as Dean yanking on his sleep pants, pulling them off, so that John was as naked as they were. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sam silenced him with a kiss as Dean went down on him, sucking John with a skilled mouth that spoke of years of practice. 

He was ashamed how hot the whole thing made him, ashamed that he didn’t stop them, didn’t say no, not even when Dean stopped sucking him and had Sam climb on top of him. John moaned as Sam rode him slowly, head thrown back in ecstacy. He watched through lust filled eyes as Dean kissed Sam, whispering filth into his brother’s ear, telling him how good he looked on their Daddy’s cock.

When Dean started playing with John’s ass he gave a startled gasp. No one had ever touched him there, but Dean’s touches were insistent, and all too soon John felt Dean shove his legs apart before his eldest moved behind Sam and slowly began to work his way into John’s body.

And fuck if it wasn’t long before John was coming, filling Sam’s body with his seed as Dean began to pound into him hard and fast. Sam had moved off of John’s cock and was straddling his chest, stroking his cock swiftly. When Sam came it landed all over John’s chest and neck and face, and like a good boy he began licking it off of his father.

Dean came with a shout, hands tight on John’s hips as he pumped his seed into his father’s oh so willing body, panting loudly. They didn’t speak after it was over, not really, just some content little sounds.

If John had thought that was the only time it would happen he was wrong, because the boys seemed to think they could use him whenever they wanted to. If it wasn’t Sam on his cock it was Dean, the boys both seeming to be insatiable when it came to sex. 

Sometimes he’d be sitting on the couch to watch TV and Dean would just come over to him and start sucking his cock, moaning around it while Sam fucked him. And other times it was the other way around, Sam’s mouth on him as Dean fucked Sam.

He’d been fucked, and had fucked both of them many times by the time he was well enough to hunt again, and as much as he hated to leave them he knew he couldn’t stay. Each time he came back it was the same, almost frenzied fucking as if the boys were trying to keep him there with sex, but every time he left and came back it felt different.

This continued for a while, and then the boys just stopped. Stopped kissing him, stopped touching him in any way that was “un-normal”, stopped talking really, accept for the yelling. Things got bad, real bad, and John knew he was to blame. So when Sam said he was going to college he let his temper get the best of him, and in the end both Sam and Dean left.

He didn’t follow them, needing to keep his distance, but then one day he got a call from his youngest, and as much as he had promised himself he’d stay away from him, John soon found himself on Adam’s doorstep. And later that night, after Adam’s mother had went to work, John found himself buried balls deep inside his youngest’s body, biting his lip so he wouldn’t call out Sam or Dean’s name when he came. 

And Adam soaked up the attention like a sponge, never once letting it slip to his mother just how close he had gotten with his father. 

Around the time Sam and Dean had been gone from him for almost two years Adam’s mother died in a car crash, and while John knew he shouldn’t, he ended up taking Adam out to California to meet his big brothers. Oh he’d told Adam about them, told him how they used to be just as close to him as Adam now was, and he hoped that they’d like him too.

Sam and Dean had been angry when John had shown up, almost closing the door in his face, but at the sight of their brother they wanted to know just what was going on. John made the introductions, letting the boys get to know each other, and by the end of the night the four of them were in Sam and Dean’s bed, John watching closely as his older sons learned their brother’s body. 

It wasn’t right, but what in their lives was. 

Roughly a year later they figured out how to stop the bastard demon who had killed Mary, but the battle had ended up taking John out of hunting for good, messing up his leg in a way that made it impossible to continue. His boys took care of him, though, Sam and Dean over their anger that had driven them away, and Adam needing John in his life after so many years without him.

The years passed and Sam graduated college, Dean soon after, as Dean had finished high school and taken some colleges classes himself. They settled down out in the middle of nowhere, close enough to the city for Sam and Dean’s jobs and for Adam to go to school, but far enough away that no one could see just how close John was with his boys. 

Oh he still researched, and Sam and Dean did a few simple hunts now and then, but as a whole they were out of the life.

So on a lazy morning when John was in bed with his boys, and a man appeared out of his closet he was a bit alarmed, especially when he realized it was his Daddy. He looked the same as he had all those years ago, and John knew right away that his Daddy knew who he was. They ended up offing the bitch who had taken Henry from John as a child, and in the end John convinced Henry to stay with them, then and there.

In the end it was the five of them, the Winchesters, too close for their own good, trading kisses and touches and doing things that really shouldn’t be done. But they wanted, and sometimes you can’t fight want like that.


End file.
